Coffee, Cameras, and Conversations
by Miss.multifandom.pyscho
Summary: America Singer is a barista at a hole in the wall coffee shop named Illea Beans who wants to be a professional dancer. Maxon Shreave is an aspiring photographer who just so happens to prefer gourmet Illea Beans coffee to big name brands like Starbucks. What happens when America works an early shift and meets a man with a camera and a dream? Ships: Maxerica NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

_**This story will be a mid-length 3-5 chapter story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Me and my team writer do not own any characters or places in this book. The person who owns this wonderful literary universe is the wonderful Kiera Cass.**_

 _ **America Singer is a barista at Illea Beans, a little hole in the wall coffee shop in Los Angeles who wants to be a professional dancer. Maxon Schreave is an aspiring photographer that just so happens to prefer gourmet Illea Beans coffee to Starbucks. What happens when these two meet?**_

 _ **America's P.O.V.**_

 _"Shclllurrpp" went the espresso machine as it spat out the rest of the coffee mix. I topped of the espresso glass and went over to table 4. I smiled at the college girl in the Loyola sweatshirt as i set down her drink. I gave her the bill and went over to clean up. The same girl came up, paid her bill, said thanks, and left. That was my job every day, minus the 2 hour dance practices every other day at the LA Arts school. I wished i could be there every day. Don't get me wrong, I love my job here, I'm good at it, I get free coffee, and it's absolutely wonderful pay. But its not my passion. I want to be up on a stage, dancing ballet and modern dance in a spotlight, with an audience throwing flowers at me. "Kookoo Kookoo" went the coo-coo clock on the wall behind me. My shift was over. I didn't have dance practice tonight. I brushed off my royal blue Illea Beans apron, went to the back room, hung it up, and clocked out. I said my goodbyes to the evening staff and went out the back door to my gray RAV4. I drove home listening to my Sabrina Carpenter album. When I got to my apartment, I sighed and unlocked the door and plopped on the couch. I got my phone out and scrolled through Tumblr. Nothing new. I got up to change into my pajamas. I was hungry so I made some Kraft Mac N' Cheese and ate while watching Studio C. I loved their humor and their sarcasm. I totally ship Mattorie. I was tired so I cleaned up and went to bed. In bed, I went on Instagram this time. This guy named PrinceMS posted a beautiful photo of an LA sunset with a quote: "Someday I will meet the person who will adore this with me." I sighed and went to sleep, dreaming of dancing._

 _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

 ** _Maxon's P.O.V._**

 _"Click" went the camera. I was standing on top of a skyscraper as I took a picture of a beautiful and warm LA sunset. I smiled to myself as I saw that it turned out just as beautiful. I got back to the street and drove my black Ford Focus back to my apartment while listening to my Shawn Mendes album. When I got home I changed into sweats and ate a left over burger from lunch for dinner while watching Studio C. Go Mattorie. I went up to my office and saved my pictures on my camera to my laptop. I decided to post the sunset on Instagram too. I quoted it: "Someday I will meet the person who will adore this with me."I shut off my computer and put away my camera. I went back to my living room and turned on Studio C again. I did this for an hour when I started nodding off. I turned off the TV and went to my room. I took a shower and got in bed. I set my alarm for 5 a.m. There was supposed to be this amazing sunrise during a dove migration and tide rising by the ocean. I wanted to be the first person to take a picture. I closed my eyes and dreamed of my life goal coming true._


	2. Chapter 2 Spills And Hands

_**This chapter is where they meet!**_

 _ **America's P.O.V.**_

"Briiiinnngggg!" went my cellphone. It was my boss. It was also 4 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey America!"

"What do you need Mr. Whisks?"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but Josh called in sick so I need you to fill in his morning shift. Just from 4:15 to 7:00, I'll let you take a leave until 3:30 so you can get more sleep, and I'll add the hours to your pay. Can you please be here?"

I sighed. "Sure thing boss. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thanks so much America!"

"Whatever."

I got up and took a speed shower. Then I tied my long red hair into a bun and threw on my pink LA Girl long sleeve top and black capris with some white tennis-shoes. It was still dark and cold outside. I grabbed a banana and an orange juice on my way out. In the car, I turned on the Dark Morning Radio and listened to Kriss Ambers interview the two most famous models in the country, Celeste Newsome and Bariel Evans. When I got to the coffee shop, I say hi to Mr. Whisks, and put on my apron and got the counter ready. As I'm warming up the espresso machine, I look up when I hear the tingling of the bells when the door opens. In comes a boy in a navy blue sweatshirt, ripped jeans, and metallic tennis-shoes. He sets his stuff down at a table by the window, and comes toward me. He has his head down the whole time, so I haven't seen his face. He looks up at me and WOW. He is absolutely gorgeous. He has perfectly tanned skin; not too dark, not too light, blond hair, grayish-blue eyes, and this smile that reflects something like excitement maybe, but with a tinge of tiredness. It takes me a minute to refocus on my job and walk over to the counter.

"Hi what can I get for you today?"

"Just some oatmeal and a vanilla frappe please."

"Of course, coming right up. That'll be $4.27."

When he handed me the money our hands brushed together, his hands were so warm and smooth.

He smiled at me again and to my surprise my knees shook. He sat down at his table and started flipping through his phone. I made his order and went over to him. On my way there I got so entranced by his focused face that I didn't notice the leg of a chair sticking out. I tripped on the chair and went flying with a hot drink and oatmeal. 5 seconds later I found myself on the floor covered in burning hot oatmeal. Luckily, the frappe missed me but unfortunately it didn't miss the boy's feet. I stood up in shock and started to clean up the mess, unfazed by the heat because of his jeans and tennis-shoes I'm guessing. I lay there in shock trying to wipe off the oatmeal as best I could. I felt a warm hand grab mine and a pull me up. When I was all the way up and mostly clean of clumps of oatmeal and looked up to see I was 3 inches away from the face of the smiling boy. I noticed my hand was still clamped in his.

"Oh my-gosh I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going! I'll go redo your order free of charge!"

He shook his head.

"Don't be it's perfectly fine Miss…"

"Singer. America Singer."

"Well Miss Singer I would kiss your hand like I was brought up to do to beautiful women but I'm afraid I would cause a fight with you boyfriend."

I blushed.

"Actually I'm single but I'm flattered."

A glint of something I don't know went through his eyes. Was he flirting with me? My hand was still in his.

A minute went by while we stared into each other's eyes. I blushed and he blushed harder. I took me even longer to regain my composure.

"Ummmm… let me go get that redo order and someone to clean this up."

He let go of my hand and sat down at a different table. I went back to the counter and called for Tuesday to go get a mop and clean. I remade his order in 5 minutes and went back over to him. Careful not to trip again. I set his order down and told him to call me if he needed anything. I walked back to the counter and cleaned. After 20 minutes of me cleaning and sneaking peeks at the boy, he got up, and came over to me.

"I'm Maxon. Maybe I'll see you again tomorrow?"

"Maybe"

He smiled and left. I turned around to lean on the counter and sighed.

"Hey! Mr. Whisks?" I yelled.

"Yeah Ameerica?"

"Tell Josh to rest the rest of the week. I'll take his shifts and only half his pay."

"Sure thing!"

I looked at the clock. It was 5:30. I had an hour and a half left. I'll be honest and say I was thinking about Maxon for an hour.


	3. Chapter 3 Hands and Spills

_**This is the 3rd chapter! There will be 6 chapters in total so the last one (6) will take a while and will be long.**_

 _ **Maxon's P.O.V.**_

I walked into my favorite coffee shop, Illea Beans, and put my stuff down at a table. I walked up to the girl at the counter. WOW. The girl was gorgeous. Her red hair glinted in the sliver of sunrise that was coming up. Her creamy skin looked heavenly. Her shocking blue eyes stared up at me like two eyes in the darkness; the biggest of hopes in the smallest of spaces.

"What can I get for you today?"

"Just some oatmeal and a vanilla frappe please."

"Coming right up." Her smile was so bright and cheerful.

I went to sit down and a few minutes later I hear a clatter and all of a sudden I feel my feet hot and wet. I look down and my shoes and jeans hem are soaked in what used to be my vanilla frappe. I look a little farther and that girl is laying on the ground in shock covered in oatmeal. I rush to go over to her. I grab her hand to pull her up; it's so soft and delicate, like just the littlest of grips could destroy it. Not wanting to let go, I pull her up and hope she only uses her other hand to brush herself off. She does exactly that. She looks up at me and quickly apologizes.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I going! Let me go get a redo order free of charge!"

I shake my head. "Don't be Miss…"

"Singer. America Singer." Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I decided to take a chance.

"Well Miss Singer I would kiss your hand like I was brought up to do to beautiful women but I'm afraid I'll cause a fight with your boyfriend." She blushed. Really hard.

"Actually, I'm single but I'm flattered." SCORE!

I barely suppressed my blushing and stared into her beautiful eyes. Her hand was still in mine. She stared at me, and we both stayed like that for a minute. Way too early for me, she looked like she had come back from a distant world and released her hand from mine.

"Ummm… let me go get that redo order and someone to clean this up."

She walked off and I grabbed my stuff and sat a different table. I heard her yell for someone and another girl, a pretty Thailandian girl came out with a mop. She was quiet and reserved. After she cleaned and went back to the back room. I saw America come back with fresh food. She set it down and told me to call if I needed anything. She was so beautiful. I ate in 20 minutes. It would have been shorter if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't keep myself from sneaking peeks at America while she was cleaning the counters. I finished and took my trash up.

"I'm Maxon. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" Even though I had no reason to get up this early tomorrow, I felt like it would be worth it if she was here.

"Maybe." She gave me this smile that radiated hopefulness.

I smiled back at her and left. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I checked the time 5:30. I headed to the beach to take that picture. But I knew, no matter how that picture turned out, it wouldn't be as beautiful as America Singer from Illea Beans.


	4. Important Notice!

**Hi! So, Coffee, Cameras, And Conversations is complete! But don't worry, I wrote an epilouge for the story set 4 years after Coffee, Cameras, And Conversations! So go read it!**

 **-Alexa Daughter Of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Strength, And Battle Strategy**


End file.
